


You're hot when you kick ass

by stephanieebrown



Category: Birds of Prey (Comic), DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 13:10:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11275950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephanieebrown/pseuds/stephanieebrown
Summary: There is a fight. Well, there is always a fight in their line of work but this particular fight is more inconvenient than most. Helena and Dinah were in the middle of a goddamn date when assassins jumped them out of nowhere.A drabble/short fic





	You're hot when you kick ass

**Author's Note:**

> for ani @helenqbertinelli 's birthday over on tumblr

There is a fight. Well, there is always a fight in their line of work but this particular fight is more inconvenient than most. Helena and Dinah were in the _middle of a goddamn date_ when fucking assassins jumped them out of nowhere.

Head-to-toe black clothing, non-descript, no identifying loyalties or affiliations. In her ear, Babs tells them to take them down and that Zinda and Barda are on their way for back-up.

Helena doesn’t think they’ll need it.

Not to toot her own horn or anything but Helena reckons she’s pretty good at this shtick by now and, with the _damn Black Canary_ , who needs back-up?

Dinah is a spectacle on the battle field with or without the canary cry. Blonde hair catches the light as she twirls into a kick and then a punch. All too often, Helena catches herself gazing over in her direction all too many times and she has to furiously snap herself out of it because _hello, assassins trying to kill you, Hel._

Priorities are important. _Right._ And Helena’s priority is getting to her handbag under their table-for-two to reach her collapsible crossbow. It’s more difficult than originally anticipated however because the assassins have clearly realised what she is trying to do and are forming a rather effective defensive wall.

“Uh, Dinah?” she says over her shoulder, “a little help over here taking out the trash?”

Looking back, Helena see’s Dinah give her trademark smirk as she knocks out a guy trying to sneak up on her left with her heavy boot before turning in Helena’s direction.

Prepared, Helena instantly covers her ears as a second later a canary cry screeches towards her and the assassins, making them break formation, stumble back and clutch their heads in pain.

Helena swipes her opportunity and lunges for her bag, finding and drawing the crossbow instantly. Backing up again so she’s back to back with Dinah, Helena smiles.

“Finally,” she says, “now we can start having fun.”

Abruptly, Dinah kisses her on the cheek before resuming her own fighting stance.

“Raise hell, Hel,” she smirks at her.

Helena’s lips stretch into a grin.

“Oh _that, I can do_ ,”

All in all? A pretty good date.


End file.
